1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a page pressing apparatus and a document camera system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an apparatus that automatically turns pages of a book or the like, an apparatus is known which turns pages by sticking to overlapping pages one by one, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 05-155179.